


In Dreams

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder





	In Dreams

It used to be so much worse. She used to wake up screaming and bathed in sweat, frantically reaching out to hold onto people who were no longer there. Time had passed and she swore she was okay; that she had come to grips with all of the loss she had sustained. Evidently, her mind felt otherwise.

Abbie had been plagued by the same dreams over, and over again. The only differences between each night were the faces. Sometimes she’d be crying out, just beyond reach of Mama. Other nights, it was Corbin. It was an endless parade of the people she loved and cared for deeply; all of them viciously ripped from her life before their time. Andy, Luke, even sometimes Jenny, Joe and Crane would be just out of reach, floating away from her and stripping all of the light out of her life. She’d lost them all at one point or another in her life.

At first, Ichabod would immediately jump up from his own slumber and act as her tether back to reality. He’d wrap his arms around her and kiss away her tears. He never once invalidated her fears, her sorrows or her loss. Instead, he would help her slow her breathing and focus on the here and now. He would remind her of all that she had, all that they had. He would tell her that it was all over and that they were safe.

In time, the night time screams diminished. Abbie would still jolt awake but Ichabod was always there to steady her; he was always her anchor. Now, when those horrid visions tore through her mind in the middle of the night, she’d wake but Ichabod no longer woke with her. She’d turn her head to find him in deep slumber, snoring softly beside her. Still, he’d reach out and pull her close to him, settling her against his bare chest. It was as if, even in an unconscious state, he could feel her anxiety and her panic.

Abbie loved the unspoken connection between the two of them. She knew that no matter what her need, Ichabod would always be there for her. Every time he pulled her close, Abbie would nuzzle up to him, reveling in the sensation of his strong, sinewy arms wrapping around her. She’d place one hand over his heart while the other carelessly stroked his bearded chin. A soft rumble would escape him in sleep making Abbie smile and opening the doorway for her to dream peacefully.


End file.
